Collar
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: It's all Kira's fault, obviously. - Is this a challenge? -, Diavolo had asked, with a dangerous tone in his voice, but Kira didn't falter. He just stared at him dead in the eyes and he didn't say anything. He had the nerve to… - Fine! -, the man had exclaimed then, - I'll make you eat your words -. [Kiraboss Written for ]


**Collar**

The collar is way too tight for his tastes. It's constricting and he hates it.

He shouldn't have agreed to this.

He tentatively puts his hands around the collar and pulls, but he'd need a lot more strength to actually break it.

He really shouldn't have agreed to this.

* * *

It's all Kira's fault, obviously.

Apparently he's been annoyed for quite a while because he always belittles him during sex – which isn't true of course, he just states the facts, but whatever – and he said that if their places were reversed he wouldn't have been able to handle it.

\- Is this a challenge? -, Diavolo had asked, with a dangerous tone in his voice, but Kira didn't falter.

He just stared at him dead in the eyes and he didn't say anything. He had the nerve to…

\- Fine! -, the man had exclaimed then, - I'll make you eat your words -.

* * *

\- Are you perhaps reconsidering this? -, Kira asks from the armchair he's sitting on.

Diavolo isn't used to see him from that angle. Usually their positions are reversed – Kira is just so easy to overpower that Diavolo almost doesn't have any fun when he does it, almost – and Kira looks way too comfortable there.

On the contrary his knees are starting to ache. How much time has already passed since he's been there on his knees, with his hands tied behind his back?

* * *

\- I'll make sure you won't be using your hands -, Kira's said, having seen him already trying to break free from the collar, showing the white rope to Diavolo.

\- I can control myself -, Diavolo replied. He refused to be tied up.

He doesn't like it and Kira knew it. Not that the bastard would care.

\- Are you already backing up? -, Kira teased him and as much as Diavolo knew how stupid he was acting, he had to demonstrate him that there was nothing that could harm him, that he didn't have any weakness.

* * *

\- Are you going to do something? -, Diavolo asks, tired of waiting, and Kira finally looks up from the book he's being holding with his hand and looks at him.

\- Should I do something? -, he asks back with that neutral expression that never fails to annoy Diavolo to no end.

\- You are the most insufferable man in the word and I hate you -, Diavolo says and he hopes to be able to at least provoke some sort of reaction from Kira's part, but nothing, the man just smirks at him and gets back to reading.

\- I see that you can still wait, then -, he mutters, and if Diavolo had his hands free he wouldn't hesitate not even for a moment to put them around his neck.

* * *

He's tired of waiting, but no matter how many insults and profanities he throws at him, Kira doesn't move.

Is he really reading, by the way? Or is that just another way to annoy him?

He doesn't have any intention to continue like that, though, and with the little movement he's allowed to have, he tries to put some distance between him and Kira, who's still holding the leash on the other hand, but Kira notices his intentions and he's quick to hold him in place – and he doesn't miss Diavolo's growl when he does that.

He doesn't stop there, though, and he pulls Diavolo, who hasn't been expecting that, closer; he's weak enough that even Kira can overpower him now, so he falls face on the ground.

He can't even get up because he feels something pressed against his head, keeping him in that position. It hurts.

Then he hears Kira's voice from above.

\- You're so impatient -, he says.

Diavolo tries to say something back, to tell him to do something, but only muffled noises come out.

* * *

\- Will you be good now? -, Kira asks and Diavolo wants to slap him so bad.

As much as he wants to do it, he knows that if he continues like that they won't go nowhere, so he nods.

Kira waits for a moment – pondering if he should press it some more or if that's enough – then Diavolo suddenly feels the weight on his head disappear and he can look up.

* * *

The bastard has just put his damn foot on his head! For someone who's always complains about him not being tidy and clean as he'd like him to be he doesn't seem to have problems with having his possibly dirty shoe on him.

He holds back his tongue though. There will be time for revenge; now he's curious to discover what Kira has in mind.

Maybe things will finally get intriguing.

* * *

\- Will you help me?-, Kira asks and Diavolo nods again.

Does he have any choice?

Kira pulls Diavolo closer – this time he's gentler though – until he's pressed between his legs. He doesn't say anything but Diavolo knows what he wants – he can read it in his eyes. He smirks at him, then, like he's challenging him.

\- What do you want me to do? -, he asks. He wants to hear Kira's voice. He wants to hear Kira saying that he needs him.

It would be a small victory, but it would be a victory nonetheless.

Kira furrows his brows. It's obvious that he doesn't want to say it – he's too prideful for that – so he just guides Diavolo to his crotch, and there's something so desperate in how he tugs the leash that Diavolo decides that it will count that as a victory anyways.

* * *

He looks up at Kira and keeps his eyes on him as he gets closer.

He takes the zipper of Kira's pants between his teeth and lowers it; he doesn't miss the way Kira's body shivers when he does that. The button is trickier to deal with, but after a few minutes – and few internal curses – Diavolo manages to open that as well.

He can already see a little bulge under Kira's underwear and he wonders how much time has passed since he's been like that. There's also a little stain on the fabric.

Diavolo smirks. He's not gonna last long, he can feel it, but he still decides to tease him. He knows Kira, he knows that if he takes long enough he will start to beg. He's prideful, but not that prideful.

* * *

He gives a lick at Kira's erection through the fabric and he feels the other's body having a little spasm. He tries to hide a smirk as he gives another lick, and another, and another, then he closes his teeth around the fabric and Kira moans.

\- Don't… -, he starts to say, but Diavolo repeats the motion and Kira lowers his head, moaning again.

\- You're so… disobedient -, he says then, lowering himself while pulling the leash up to kiss Diavolo. He presses his tongue against Diavolo's lips and the other welcomes him inside them, letting him take the lead – it's actually kinda hot.

* * *

The collar's way too tight and he can't breathe well, but damn that only makes things more exciting. That'll surely leave some marks on his skin and he wonders if Kira will feel about them the same way he feels when he marks the other.

Kira bites his lip and Diavolo moans, cursing himself later for being so weak. He hates the satisfied expression on Kira's face; if he could, he'd bite it off.

* * *

Kira's looking at him expectantly. Diavolo knows what he wants and had he been stronger he would've waited some more before giving it to him but… he can't.

He's starting to feel aroused as well and he knows that Kira's not going to take care of him unless he does something now, so he slowly moves back between Kira's legs and with his teeth he pulls down his underwear, revealing his fully erected penis.

He doesn't waste any time and he closes his lips around its tip, swirling his tongue around it. Kira's breathing is getting faster already and Diavolo feels really proud of it.

He slowly lowers himself – he wants to make this as painful as possible for Kira – taking more and more of his erection in his mouth, until he arrives to its base.

* * *

He always forgets that Kira shaves down there.

* * *

He looks up and he sees that Kira has his eyes closed and that his face is getting redder, good.

He moves his head up and then down again, sucking as best as he can. He finds soon a good rhythm to keep, and Kira starts to get louder and louder.

* * *

His own pants are feeling too tight, but there's nothing Diavolo can do about it.

He knows Kira won't help him; actually, if he knows he's having some difficulties, that will only make him happier and Diavolo doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of that.

He focuses on his movement, keeping a steady rhythm, but soon that becomes too little for Kira.

\- Faster -, he orders in fact, but Diavolo doesn't listen to him.

Kira will have to do more than that to convince him to go faster. He won't do anything just because he told him to, but Diavolo hasn't considered that Kira's really impatient now, and in fact he grabs a handful of Diavolo's hair with both of his hands and he starts to move his hips up and down, completely disregarding the rhythm Diavolo's been dictating.

If Diavolo had his hands free he would've hold his hips, keeping him in his place, but in his condition he can only endure whatever Kira wants him to.

* * *

The way Kira's fucking his mouth is clumsy, incoherent. Sometimes he puts too much strength into his thrusts and Diavolo has to fight his gag reflex, even though he wouldn't really mind throwing up on his dick – he'd make such a funny face, he's sure of it.

He would be mad if only that wasn't a sign of how desperate to come Kira is, of how he's been able to leave him on the edge for so long, but even that doesn't last forever.

* * *

Soon, with a last push, Kira comes. He's still holding Diavolo's head, so he can't pull away and he's forced to welcome his semen in his mouth.

Kira goes limp and his hold on Diavolo weakens, so he can finally pull away and spit his semen on the ground. Like hell he's gonna swallow that.

Kira's still going through the afterglow so it doesn't seem like he notices it, or else he would've scolded him for doing such a disgusting thing – like what they just did is perfectly fine.

His cock is starting to ache, still constricted by his pants. He wants, he wants…

* * *

Kira finally recomposes himself. He passes a hand through his hair, trying to keep it in order, and he pulls his underwear up, but Diavolo doesn't miss the disgusted face he makes while he does it. He knows that he's feeling unclean, that he can't wait to wash everything away.

\- Hey -, Diavolo calls him then, and it still takes too much time for his tastes for Kira to look at him, - Maybe a help with the ropes? -.

\- Oh, right -, Kira mutters, getting down on the floor where Diavolo is.

He gets behind him and he starts to untie the knot that's keeping Diavolo's hands bound. He's not in a hurry to free him though.

That time spent with Diavolo at his mercy must've made him cocky. If he thinks that now he can take him and make of him what he wants, he's wrong, and Diavolo's going to prove it to him immediately.

* * *

Kira finishes to untie the knot and, while Diavolo moves around his arms again – he's so sore – he just stares at the rope in his hands; he's thinking about how good what they've just done felt. He should've thought about that sooner.

He's oblivious to Diavolo's intentions, so of course when the other suddenly pins him on the ground he can't help but to yelp, surprised. He doesn't like the look on Diavolo's face – he actually does but he doesn't want to admit it.

Diavolo smirks, seeing Kira under him – that is his place and he looks so good there – and oh the things he's gonna do to him.

His knees ache, his wrists burn and his throat is sore but he doesn't care. Right now he feels as if he just woke up.

He leans down on Kira and he kisses him which such hunger that Kira shivers; he doesn't even try to move away, though. He knows that he can't, that Diavolo holds the reins again.

* * *

Diavolo pulls away and enjoys the look of pure bafflement and bliss that Kira has on his face, then he leans down again, ready to mark every single inch of Kira's skin.

\- You had your fun, but now it's payback time -, he says and Kira swallows.

He's so going to break him.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** so this was for the jjbararepairweek, prompt nsfw. I'm glad I've been able to write this in time, I didn't think I could do it.

I was supposed to publish this here way before, but I was on vacation and for some reason didn't work there.

 **Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).**

 **Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.**


End file.
